Misty's adventure
by HollowChan
Summary: - Ever wondered what happened to Misty after Ash left the Kanto region? She had a lot of time to herself and decided maybe being a gym leader wasn't for her after all, and decided to set off on a new adventure to find her friend, whist running into another familiar face...-
1. Chapter 1

_- Ever wondered what happened to Misty after Ash left the Kanto region? She had a lot of time to herself and decided maybe being a gym leader wasn't for her after all, and decided to set off on a new adventure…-_

**Prologue**

_A petite red-head stood completely still in a field, the warming wind blowing delicately on her pale skin. The trees shook lightly and the long grass rustled. Small creatures ran across the fields as far as the eye could see them, and the sun began to set on the horizon. It was summer. How long had she been there? She wondered to herself. Her red bike pressed up against a tree nearby, however this is not the first bike the girl had attained in the last two years. She looked over at the bike with a hint of sadness, her sea-blue eyes also had a glimmer of hope in them, that maybe a young dark-haired boy would run along any minute now and take it, like once before. It had been almost three years since he came into her life, since she travelled far and wide with him. She'd met so many new people, so many new companions, but now it was time to move on. She turned around to her bike and took one last look at the sunset and rode away towards Cerulean city, where the water-type pokemon gym waited for her._

_As she arrived, she placed her bike on the wall and stepped towards the door. She shook the handle but it was motionless. Surprised, she reached into her bag and pulled out her key, placed it in the lock and walked inside. She was too distracted by what she saw on the table to take her key out of the door. She saw more keys. At that moment she read the note attached to them, it was a goodbye note from her sisters, saying how they had planned to go out on an adventure together, and leave the gym to her. She looked around almost expecting them to jump out and say 'joking!' but when a good ten seconds had passed, she picked up the keys and slipped them into her bag, along with the note._

_As she walked up the stairs she realised that maybe she didn't want to be the only person at this gym anymore, and at that moment she felt a pang of jealousy for the dark-haired boy, who was in the Unova region by this point. She decided not to move on, but to join him once again._

**Chapter One: The Gym Situation**

Misty was awoken early that summers morning, after being up all night deciding how to track down her dear friend Ash, the harsh sunlight shone into her face from the window. She rolled on her side, attempting to shield herself from the un-wanted morning, but her alarm went off just as she did so. She reached out and grabbed the alarm clock and peered sleepily at the time.

"6am?" she shouted loudly, suddenly bolting upright and becoming so awake that she didn't realise her pokemon Psyduck fell from her bed. It hit it's head with a loud 'PSY'. Misty almost fell out of bed and got dressed quickly, then ran through the house grabbing her bag and poke balls in unison. As she bolted out the door, Psyduck followed slowly behind, plodding along. Misty had planned to leave the Kanto region today, but she had a major problem…new challengers would challenge the gym from all over the world everyday and if there was no gym leader, complaints would be made and she would ultimately lose her title completely. She had organised a competition in the town centre today at approximately 6:00am, to decide who will fill in for the Cerulean city gym leaders until one of them were to return. As she raced into the town square, the place was already filled with potential water-pokemon trainers. She skimmed their faces until she laid her eyes on a long blonde haired girl who looked young and fresh faced. She didn't know how well this girl would do, but there was something about her deep green eyes that had Misty drawn to her. She didn't look strong, but appearances can be misleading.

"You!" she shouted, pointing at the girl. The whole crowd stopped chattering and fell silent and turned around to stare at Misty. The blonde girl looked startled and pointed to herself puzzled. "yes, you. Blonde girl. Step into the middle, the rest of you make a large circle around her! She will be the first contestant." The crowd did as she said almost instantly but the girl was hesitant to move to the middle, after a concerning look from Misty, she did after a few minutes passed.

"U-Ummm…Misty-sama?" the girl chirped quietly. Misty looked up at her. "I don't think I'm ready to be a gym leader. I just…I just came here to watch in hope that I might get to meet you." Misty smiled at the girl.

"Don't doubt yourself yet, you haven't battled, I'm the one deciding who's going to be the new gym leader. There was a time when I was just like you, that's why I like you, now please prepare yourself." The girl nodded and reached for her poke balls. It appeared that she only owned two. Misty still continued to scan the large crowd for a stand-out face, until she stopped dead as she saw one she recognized. "Brock?" She shouted loudly from across the crowd. Brock looked up and smiled at her as she ran over to him. They greeted each other with a hug then Misty put her hand on her hip. "Listen, we need to catch up after this, I have…I have something to talk with you about."

"How about why you're giving up the gym?" Brock gestured towards the crowd gathered around them. Misty nodded.

"Listen, it has something to do with it, I'll explain all later." Brock sighed heavily then agreed. Misty smiled and ran back to the girl in the middle of the circle. She finally picked out a tall boy with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She stepped back to the side and told them to begin their battle.

"So it's…" She looked at the girl first before looking to the boy standing opposite her.

"B." The boy said cooly.

"Rin" said the girl almost under her breath. Misty heard a few giggles in the crowd but chose to ignore them.

"Okay so it's B vs. Rin! Battle…start!" As soon as Misty's words hit the crowds ears, they cheered loudly and B reached into his pocket and threw his first poke ball.

"Do it Gyarados!" he shouted confidently. The pokemon roared loudly and Rin almost fell back with fear. After she contained herself she stepped forwards and threw her own poke ball timidly.

"Uhm…come on Dewott." as the pokemon appeared, the crowd looked on in interest as this was a Unova region pokemon. Misty became wide-eyed for a second, even she had never seen it before. B grumbled under his breath then looked smug.

"Who cares if she has a fancy pokemon? Gyarados is still going to take her down! Go Gyarados, use bite!" the dragon pokemon charged at Dewott alarmingly open mouthed. Rin shook her head and focused on Dewott.

"Dewott! Use razor shell!" as the pokemon used the powerful move, almost instantly knocking out B's Gyarados. B spat on the foor in disgust and pulled out a second poke ball.

"no matter! Plenty more where that came from!" said B as Misty and Brock as well as the other bystanders looked shocked by this new pokemon. Misty looked at the girl. She had potential but it was too soon to speak yet, as she had only defeated one pokemon. A highly-levelled Blastoise appeared from the poke ball from B's hand. Misty became more hooked on the pokemon battle now. "Blastoise! Use water gun now!" a powerful water gun hit Dewott with strong force, forcing Dewott to fall back.

"Oh no! Dewott!" The crowd roared as the battle became more interesting. Dewott got back on it's feet and looked ready to battle for Rin. They obviously had a strong friendship. "Use rock smash now!" shouted Rin. Dewott used the smashing punch move on Blastoise but it didn't seem to have much affect. B laughed and pointed towards Rin's pokemon with a smile.

"Use water gun again Blastoise and finish it!" shouted B. Rin gasped and quickly thought about how she could counter attack, but not quick enough that Blastoise had knocked out her Dewott. She ran to it's side and sympathetically told it to return. B made a half smile and Rin sighed, throwing out her last pokemon.

"Okay Emolga, it's up to you!" the flying/electric mouse pokemon appeared. The crowd craned their necks to get a good look at it. People were using their cameras and a few of Professor Oak's students tried to use their pokedex to get some info, but this was a pokemon from the Unova region again. Misty had a thought at this point, that maybe it would be best for Rin to come along with Misty in her search for Ash in the Unova region, she could be a great help if she was from there and knew about the pokemon, also she was a strong trainer, but maybe not suited for a gym. On the other hand she thought B would make a good gym leader, but she would want him to battle a few more people in the crowd first. The two pokemon fought until Blastoise fainted, along with B's three other pokemon who were weak against Rin's Emolga. B looked annoyed and was about to walk into the crowd when Misty ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Wait B! I need you to battle more people." She explained to him. He looked at her confused.

"But…I just lost to a little girl." he said. Gesturing towards Rin's new popularity in the crowd. Misty shook her head and called Rin over.

"Listen B, I think you have the potential to be the gym leader here. I want you to battle more trainers until I'm satisfied you have enough power, Rin, I need you to help me find a friend in the Unova region. You're from there right?" Rin nodded. "Great." B stepped back into the circle and battled more and more trainers until Misty was satisfied he was the one.

After a few hours had passed, she showed him around the gym, told him how to deal with things and gave him the gym badges to be given out to winning challengers. He thanked her and she said she would come back and check on him in a few weeks to make sure he was doing okay. As it became late morning, she met up with Brock and then him, Rin and herself went to lunch to discuss her plans for the rest of the day. As they arrived, Misty sat down across the table to Brock with Rin next to her. They ordered their food and Misty got straight down to business.

"Listen Brock, this is Rin. She's going to help me on my adventure in the Unova region." Misty explained, gesturing to the blonde girl beside her. "Rin, Brock is a good friend of mine."

"How do you do Brock" said Rin as she smiled timidly at him. Brock smiled back and started to talk.

"The Unova region, eh? Why do you want to go there? If you're hoping to get gym badges then wouldn't it make more sense to go to the Johto first?" Brock asked, looking confused. Misty shook her head as a waitress placed their drinks on the table. Brock became enhanced with the beautiful waitress and completely lost track of conversation. Misty became agitated.

"Brock are you listening!" Brock looked up startled and Misty laughed. "Haven't changed a bit, eh? The reason I want to go to the Unova region is because I want to find Ash! It's been such a long time!" Brock's interest rose at this point.

"I guess that is where he would be by now…how long has it been? Two years?" Brock looked across the table at his red-headed friend.

"Almost three." Misty showed sadness in her blue eyes. Brock looked nostalgic.

"Ash?" added Rin. Misty and Brock both looked at her quickly.

"Yes Ash…Ash Ketchum. He's a very good friend of ours. Do you know him?" Misty looked hopeful but Rin shook her head.

"No I don't, I have heard of him though, you see my sister Elena is the electric gym leader in Unova and she battled him only yesterday. She told me before I came here to see you." Misty and Brock looked at each other.

"Do you think you'd know where we could find him then?" Misty asked excitedly. Rin nodded.

"I have a good idea. He'll be heading for his forth badge now. We'd better leave for Unova today, if we have any hope of catching him. It's a long journey." Both Misty and Brock exchanged an excited look.

"Are you in then Brock? Do you want to come too?" Brock smiled and Misty knew instantly it was going to be a yes. Later on that day, all three of them boarded the boat that would take them to Castelia City in the Unova region, where hopefully, they would be able to find Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Boat Trip **

The air was thick and humid as the three pokemon trainers began to board the ship. Wind blew strongly in Misty's face as she was helping up her new friend Rin. Rin wore a black dress with white peter pan collar. She had black platform shoes and her long blonde hair was secured in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Misty couldn't help but think she was very stylish and cute, and wandered ever more about this sister that she had mentioned.

"Hey." Misty piped up, once everybody was on board. Brock leaned over the side of the boat looking out to sea as Rin sat down on a bench beside him. The boat was heaving with pokemon trainers, not many from the Kanto region at all. "Your sister…you mentioned her this morning, what was her name?" Rin looked at Misty.

"Elesa. She's the electric gym leader. She has two Emolga's and a Zebrastriker. They say she's the hardest gym leader in Unova to beat." Rin explained proudly. Misty wandered about what kind of pokemon a Zebrastriker was, but not before Rin interrupted her train of thought with an interesting comment about her sister. "She's also a super model. She has long blonde hair, much prettier than mine though. She's also super fashionable and everybody in Nimbasa City looks up to her as a role model." Misty looked surprised, and almost jealous of this wonderful woman Rin spoke of.

"I see, I guess you're pretty proud of her then." Rin shook her head.

"Actually I'm more envious than proud. In fact everybody in Nimbasa just looks down on me as Elesa's little sister. I get thought of as weak and I'm treated like a VIP around the town but I hate it. I wish people would see me for me not her little sister. That's why I came to Kanto, where people don't know about Elesa…or so I thought." Misty looked at Rin interested now. She understood the Envy. Misty had three beautiful, talented sisters. "People in the crowd were laughing at me. You see the name Rin is unlucky in my family if given to a girl and is only given to boys. Therefore it's classed as a boys name. Only people from Unova, who know about Elesa and have done their research would know about that." Misty nodded, urging her to carry on, but she was suddenly knocked over by the boat hurling forwards as it set sail.

"Misty! Are you okay?" shouted somebody from nearby. Misty recognized the voice but it was nor from Brock or Rin. She looked up to see a warm friendly smile from none other than Gary Oak.

"Gary! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the Unova region by now you know, getting all the gym badges in the world and all that." Misty asked whilst Gary lifted her up. Brock walked over to them and Rin looked at the unfamiliar boy.

"Gary Oak, eh. Wow you've matured a lot. Not so cocky as I remember you being." Gary laughed and shook hands with Brock.

"Well I like to come visit gramps now and then, which has ultimately set me back a lot from where Ash would be in the world right now. I'm now headed to the Unova region, but I promised gramps I'd come visit after I'd gotten my forth badge. He's never seen the Unova region pokemon before." Gary explained. Misty nodded and Brock chirped in.

"So you're still helping him with his research instead of going on your own adventures? Well, putting his research first I mean." Gary shook his head.

"Not really. It's just nice to see a smile on his face when his ol' grandson comes to visit once in a while." Gary said with a chuckle. Brock smiled, it was nice for them to see Gary had become a nice guy. "Unlike mean Ash. He never comes and sees his mother, she's always asking about him from me, although I haven't been lucky enough to run into the chap yet since he was here in Kanto." Misty looked sad but then had a brilliant idea.

"Gary! Me, Brock and Rin here." Misty gestured at Rin and they both exchanged friendly glances. "We're on a hunt for Ash right now. I've given up the gym for a while and my sisters have also gone away. Would you like to come with us? Rin here knows Unova well, her sister is the electric gym leader!" Misty explained. Gary looked stunned.

"You're searching for Ash? I'd love to see him again but I'm afraid I just can't fall behind. I'll travel with you to Unova but then I really do have to get on with things. Sorry I'm not much help" Misty looked disappointed at Gary's refusal. "The electric gym leader and super model Elesa?" asked Gary excitedly. Rin looked up. Of course he's heard of her, even people who go to Unova for the weekend hear of her. She is kind of famous, she thought to herself.

"Yep, she's my sis." nodded Rin. Gary scanned her once over again and then you could almost see the light bulb above his head light up as his eyes did.

"So you're the unlucky Rin! What are you doing here on a boat in Kanto?" He asked. Rin looked at Misty.

"I wanted to try out for the water gym leader here in Kanto. I also wanted to go somewhere people didn't know who Elesa was." She explained. At this point Brock felt like he needed a refreshment and walked over to the vending machine where he encountered a tall green haired man. He wore a hat and a white shirt and looked powerful.

"Um. Excuse me?" The man turned around calmly and stepped aside. Brock stepped in to use the vending machine and popped out four lemonades. The green-haired individual became fascinated with him.

"Tell me. How do you feel about your pokemon? Do you believe they are a weapon to you? A friend? Maybe even a bodyguard." His tone was mysterious, and somewhat dark but with good intentions. Brock looked at him surprised and confused.

"What are you talking about?…" he asked, then he remembered about his friends on the other side of the boat. "Listen I have to…I have to be somewhere." Brock turned around and began to walk away when the man spoke up again.

"The name's N. Trust me. We'll be meeting again." Brock turned around to reply to this N character but when he did the vending machine was already in use by another person and he was nowhere to be seen. Brock hurried over to his friend and gave out the lemonade he'd gotten for them. They all thanked him and before Brock could talk about what just happened Rin gave a large yawn.

"It's getting quite late now isn't it?" Misty said, looking out at the sea. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky a mix of orange and red, you could already see slight glimmers of stars, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "It's going to be a beautiful night…" she muttered to herself, staring down at the sea, which had a beautiful reflection of the sun dancing on it's waves.

"There's probably places to sleep inside, by the time we wake up in the morning we'll be in Unova no doubt." Said Brock. Him, Gary and Rin went inside but Brock stopped and looked back at Misty before stepping in the door. "Hey Misty, you coming?" he asked speaking loudly to his friend.

"Maybe in a little while, I'm really enjoying the sun right now." Brock laughed and walked inside. Once she had been sure he'd gone, she sat on the bars of the railings and dangled her legs down, wishing she could touch the water. She sat there for a few minutes before she was startled by another unfamiliar person jumping on the railings next to her.

"You know it's dangerous to do this right?" said the mysterious green haired man that had been introduced as N. Misty scanned him before replying.

"I can swim." She replied, and looked back out at the ocean. He let out a laugh and then hopped down and looked around.

"Most people have already gone to get some sleep, what's your excuse? Off to see a boyfriend?" he teased. Misty shot a sharp look at him and let out an un-convincing no. This only made him laugh more. He put his hands in his pockets and walked inside.

"Jeez, who does that guy think he is. Ash isn't my boyfriend." Misty muttered to herself. She realised how late it had gotten when the night sky had become midnight blue, the boat was silent apart from the sound of the sea splashing smoothly against the boat's sides. Misty finally began to feel like she needed to rest and hopped down from the rails and fell asleep on a bench beside her.

She was awoken suddenly by the ships horn loudly declaring they were at it's destination. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She reached for her bag and got up a little bit too quickly so she had to sit down again. Brock, Rin and Gary where already off the ship it seemed, so she went to meet up with them, just in time before more passengers started to board. As she greeted her friends, she looked around for the mysterious green haired man she'd met last night, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he's travelling even further into the world she thought. Then she began to question the other pokemon that hadn't even been discovered by anybody in the 4 regions she knew about yet and let her mind wander as they walked into Castelia City's busy streets and flashing lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Castelia City **

Four pokemon trainers stood in the wake of Castelia City. It was by far the biggest place Misty had been before, and she was stunned. Rin stood beside her and giggled at how mesmerized Misty was by the city. Brock, however had a cool calm face and stood waiting for his friends.

"So guys I'm going to take my leave now, research to do." piped up Gary. The three pokemon trainers spun around simultaneously to lock eyes with their friend.

"Of course, maybe see you again soon?" Misty asked with a smile. Gary nodded and waved his friends goodbye and headed for the gate that would take him to route 4. Misty watched him go then nodded at her friends beside her. "where do we start Rin?" she looked down at the girl beside her. Rin put her hand on her face in a thinking pose and thought about where would be best to go, then an idea struck her.

"It was a long journey. Maybe we should get some food first? There's this great candy store here in Castelia and I know you'd love it Misty." Brock nodded and let out one of his pokemon for some air. Sudowoodo made a noise of happiness as it was glad to be out of it's poke ball. Rin smiled at the pokemon and bent down to greet it. Misty looked at her friends then at the nearby pokemon centre. She had never seen one so big before. It was rumoured in Kanto that here in Unova the pokemon centres were also poke marts. She wandered if it was true and subconsciously started walking towards it.

"Misty?" Asked Brock looking at the back of her fire-red hair. Misty spun around and gestured towards the pokemon centre. Brock laughed. "Of course, I here they have poke marts and pokemon centres infused here." he started walking with her, his pokemon in the arms of Rin who followed behind and nodded at his comment.

"I guess it's weird that they are both the same building for you guys huh?" Rin added as they walked in the sliding doors. Misty walked up to the counter in the shop part of the building and wandered what would be useful to purchase at this point in a journey, she had left most of her potions and repels at home, so it would be useful to stock up.

"I'll take 5 repels, 6 poke balls, 10 super potions please." She said across the counter to the sales clerk. He put the items on the table and at that moment she realised that she would be spending all the money she had on these items. As the three trainers walked out of the building she thought hard about how she could get some more money.

"Misty is something wrong?" Rin asked her, tilting her head to the side. Misty looked at her friend and sighed.

"That's all my money gone, I don't know how I'm going to afford much around here." she sighed and looked to Brock and Rin for ideas.

"Then earn money the old fashioned way!" piped up Brock. Both girls looked confused and he carried on. "Battle pokemon trainers and earn some money. Maybe challenge the gym? I know our goal is Ash at the moment but we can't carry on without money. Just think of it as another step along the way." Misty nodded.

"It's not a bad idea. I've always wanted to get a few gym badges and maybe one day be strong enough to get one from my sister Elesa." said Rin excitedly. All friends nodded and agreed Rin would battle the gym and earn some money for the group. "Misty, I couldn't help but notice you brought poke balls! Are you planning to catch some pokemon?" asked Rin interested.

"Of course!" answered Misty as they made their way down the busy streets towards the pokemon gym. "I'd love to catch more pokemon. I only brought two with me. Pysduck, because it won't ever leave me for some reason, and Starmie." Rin nodded and Brock added that he'd like to catch some pokemon here too. "It'll be so nice to meet lots of new pokemon and see new moves! I can't wait for your pokemon battle with gym leader…uh…" Misty looked at Brock for a name but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with the gym leaders around here, I normally do my research before going anywhere but you rushed me off my feet" laughed Brock. Misty frowned.

"But you're a gym leader yourself!" Brock laughed harder and pointed at Misty.

"So are you!" Misty looked embarrassed but laughed it off realising how silly she'd probably just sounded. Rin giggled and the three friends looked at each other and cracked up again, but right now wasn't a laughing matter, they were outside the Castelia City pokemon gym.

Leader Burgh held the title of Castelia City's pokemon gym leader. He used bug type pokemon and owned three powerful grass/bug pokemon. As Brock, Misty and challenger Rin entered the building they looked around and saw walls of honey. This made Misty's stomach rumble which made Rin giggle. They were greeted by the gym doorman you get at every gym. He handed Rin a fresh water and explained the bug type pokemon the gym specialised in, would be bad against flying, water, fire and rock. Rin thought quickly and remembered she owned a Simisear. It would be the perfect opportunity to level him up. She'd only brought her other two pokemon to Kanto as Simisear hated leaving Unova. She had left him with a friend in Castelia as this is where she got the boat to Kanto.

"What are you waiting for Rin? Let's go find the gym leader Burgh and kick butt!" Misty said excitedly. Rin shook her head and then looked towards her for a favour.

"Listen, I need Simisear, it's my other pokemon, it's a fire type and would be perfect for the gym. I left it with a friend here in Castelia and he's a friend of my sisters. He normally hangs out near the gate to route 4." Explained Rin. Misty nodded and began to run out of the door .

"On it!" she shouted loudly. Brock looked at Rin and they both went outside to watch her go. They both decided to visit that sweet shop and get some sweets for Misty with the little money they had between them whilst she was off to get Rin's Simisear.

Misty ended up running around the city in a fluster. So many streets and so many people. She couldn't get to the maps because tourists were crowded around them. She couldn't ask people to help her because they just barged straight past her like she wasn't even there. The atmosphere was cold and one Misty was not used to. She had been around the same streets over and over again before she became stressed out and threw herself down on the pavement with her head in her hands.

"I shouldn't have been so quick as to rush off! I should've asked Rin where the gate to route 4 was!" Misty babbled to herself. She was interrupted by a man standing over her.

"You lost girl?" said a voice, she was certain she'd heard before. She looked up and it was the green haired individual from the boat. She stood up quickly upon realising who this was.

"You! Tell me your name." The man laughed and replied cooly.

"N." He said. She stood straight and said his name coldly.

"N. Something about you says trouble, but right now I'm lost and I really need to find somebody who's going to be near the gate of route 4, if you'd be so kind as to direct me I'd owe you one." She explained looking in to his eyes. They were somewhat beautiful she thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by his laugh.

"Well it's just up there." He pointed up the street and you could make out a white entrance and many people hovering around outside of it. She looked surprised and turned to thank him but he'd already taken off.

"Well that was rude." She muttered to herself. As she walked along the street to the gate, she kept muttering his name under her breath and thinking about the way he talked and how he looked, for some reason it made her mad, but somewhat attracted to this man. She looked around the gate for the person she was looking for then hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "For goodness sake! I forgot to ask what the person looked like!" She sighed and decided to just ask around until she found him. He was a petite boy with blonde hair just like Rin's. His bright blue eyes stood out fiercely and he handed Misty Rin's Simisear with a smile and put his hands in his pockets.

"My name's Greg, and you're Misty right? Rin phoned me on the Xtransceiver and told me to look out for you. Tell her hi from me, I'll see you around!" Misty waved goodbye to her new person she had just met and then wandered if Rin and Greg where related because they looked so much alike. She also wanted to get her hands on an Xtransceiver and would talk to Rin about it when she got back to the gym. She held the strange poke ball in her hand tightly, wandering what the pokemon inside would look like.

As soon as Rin caught sight of Misty she ran over to her with her arms open wide.

"Misty!" She shouted giving her a hug. Misty looked startled but handed the girl her pokemon. "Did you see Greg? Is he okay?" Misty nodded.

"He's fine. He told me to say hi." Misty then thought about what she was about to say as a little rude but said it anyway. "so is he your brother you haven't told us about?" she asked.

"No! Nothing like that…he's more like a…close friend." she went red. Something inside Misty's head twigged it.

"So he's your boyfriend!" she said loudly. Rin looked around nervously and shook her head going even more red.

"SHHHHH!" she said putting her finger to her lips. Brock laughed and so did Misty. How adorable. She thought to herself. Who would've thought. Before Misty or Brock could say another word Rin thrust a white paper bag that had been neatly folded at the top in Misty's hand. Misty opened it up to find pink and blue sugary sweets. "For you! Just for running all the way across the city to get Simisear for me!" Misty looked shocked and then smiled happily.

"You shouldn't have!" she said popping a sweet into her mouth. Her mouth had a rush of flavour and she felt the sugary sweet dissolve on her tongue. "here, I'd feel bad eating them all!" She handed them out to Brock and Rin and also Brock's Sudowoodo who was still out of it's poke ball.

"The great thing about these candies is you can give them to pokemon too!" said Rin happily eating hers. The friends then looked behind them at the pokemon gym Rin was about to face. She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath, clenching Simisear's poke ball tightly. The fire monkey pokemon would be her trump card against the leader, she thought. Brock and Misty stepped forward and stood either side of Rin. Rin smiled confidently and believed with her new found friends, she and her pokemon could do anything and the victory she hoped was in her future would be another step closer to finding this mysterious boy Ash, she was longing to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rin Vs. Burgh**

_-IMPORTANT: For those of you that follow my story: I am going on holiday on the 14__th__ of july and will be there until the 22__nd__. I will try update my story again on the day I come back.-_

'_The first step into a pokemon gym is always the most nerve-racking moment of challenging a gym. The _

_moment those sliding/revolving/slamming doors shut behind you and the wind hit's the back of your neck like a hurricane, that's when you know this is serious.' Rin thought to herself, stepping inside. She was always far too timid, or so she always thought to ever be confident enough to challenge a gym, since spending the last few days with Misty and Brock she had really come out of her shell, and everybody around her noticed. Misty stepped inside then remembered about Burgh, he is a bug and grass pokemon trainer. Misty highly respected trainers who stuck to one kind of pokemon because she did herself, however bug pokemon grossed her out and she'd always had a bit of a fear. They're just like regular bugs, she always thought. No different to a house fly or a caterpillar some of them. Thinking this, she remembered Ash's Metapod evolving into a Butterfree, and how beautiful she remembered the finishing pokemon being, but still._

"_Rin, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to wait outside. I just really don't like bug pokemon. Brock will give you moral support, okay? I'm sorry I can't see you in action." Misty turned around and waved at her friends as she stepped out of the door and slumped down outside the gym wall, and began to read a book. Rin and Brock looked at each other as Brock laughed and muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'she never changes'. It was time to face the music. Rin took one step at a time towards the gym leader waiting at the end of the what seemed like a never ending corridor. When she locked eyes on him she saw his big brown curly hair, his pin-striped jeans and his green sweater. He looked just like a funky artist you'd see painting on the streets. Not like a gym leader at all._

"_Welcome to my humble gym challenger. My name is Burgh. I shall tell you this now, I do not go down easy!" he threw his poke ball immediately. Brock looked surprised. He was obviously eager, he thought to himself. Rin was also set aback by how forward Burgh was. His first pokemon of three was Dwebble. "My Dwebble's shell is much lighter than a normal one. Making it much more agile." commented Burgh. Brock urged Rin to release her pokemon and she nodded and did so._

"_Come on Emolga!" her flying/electric type should do well against the bug and grass types. Thought Brock, observing the exciting battle that was to come. _

"_Dwebble, use dig!" Burgh shouted, not wasting a second of time. The pokemon dug itself a hole in the ground, making it unreachable for most special attack moves like Emolga's, Oh no, this is bad. Thought Rin, until she had the idea of using a move when the pokemon emerged from the hole before it hit her Emolga full force. The pokemon emerged from the hole and flew at Emolga about to use a powerful ground move when Rin shouted a command at exactly the right moment._

"_Acrobatics! Now Emolga!" the pokemon flipped over and used the powerful flying type move on the foe's Dwebble, who was knocked out instantly by this super effective move. Burgh returned his pokemon with a sigh and spoke instantly._

"_Interesting! My, my very interesting! We'll see if you have what it takes to get the Insect badge after you defeat Leavanny!" As he threw his second poke ball into the air, a dash of light and appeared the grass pokemon Leavanny. "Leavanny, use hyper beam on that dreaded electric type now!" he shouted. Leavanny began to charge power bringing it to the shape of a beam that was aimed directly at Emolga, but Rin thought fast._

"_Double team! Quickly!" The flying mouse pokemon used double team, making itself a clone which directly got hit by the beam and not its actual self. Rin heard the gym leader shout 'BLAST!' and she instructed her pokemon effectively for the next move. "Acrobatics again!" The flying-move was super effective on Leavanny and knocked it out again in one shot. Burgh shook his head and sent out his last pokemon: Whirlipede._

"_Whirlipede! Solar beam now!" the move was fast and no matter what Rin could've commanded her pokemon would not have had the agility to move fast enough to avoid the attack. The pokemon was hit hard and it fell back almost knocked out but not quite. However, Rin did not want her Emolga to suffer that again and returned it. She knew the perfect pokemon to finish the match._

"_Simisear, it's your time to shine!" the flame-monkey appeared in a flash out of her poke ball and looked as confident as it's trainer. "Incinerate." Rin commanded almost menacingly. Brock chuckled to himself, he'd never seen her look so scary. As expected the super effective move took out Whirlipede before Burgh even had a chance to counter-attack. _

"_I guess bug pokemon do have a lot of weaknesses." he admitted, returning his pokemon. He looked at Rin and dove into his pockets, placing money, a tm and a gym badge into her hands. "but they are my favourite. There's just something so natural about grass pokemon, they also secretly remind me of summer as a boy, the pokemon bring me inspiration to paint…well I'm rambling now. You have potential young girl, make the most of it!" he shook hands with both Rin and Brock and wished them the best. Rin looked up at Brock and smiled as they walked out the doors of the gym._

"_I'm so happy! I'm glad I was able to do this for you guys as well as for myself." She smiled as Misty got up and looked at her friends. _

"_Well?" she asked excitedly, but the look of pride on Rin's face and the look of happiness on Brock's completely gave her the answer she was looking for. She jumped up in the air and hugged her blonde friend. "I bet your sister would be proud, eh?" she said. Rin hesitated a little before she replied with a 'maybe.' it made her go quiet for a second and Brock automatically sensed something was up._

"_Rin? What's up?" Rin quickly forced a smile on her face and shook it off convincingly._

"_Oh nothing! It's just I've been away from Nimbasa for so long we should probably get going right this istant!" she explained, gesturing towards the gate up ahead. _

"_All right! Let's go whilst I'm still all fired-up! I still wish I could've seen you in action I bet you were great!" Misty said, already making her way to the gate with Rin trailing behind her with Brock. Brock still looked concerned, he wasn't buying it, but now wasn't the time to pester her about her troubles with her sister. It'll come out if need be, he thought to himself, joining his friends walking through the gate to route 4, where shortly they would be grossing a giant bridge that would lead them to Nimbasa city._

_The journey past route 4 came and went quickly, Misty caught a new water pokemon which she was particularly excited about having, and they soon found themselves battling trainers on the path which led them to the bridge they were about to cross. Brock moved ahead quickly, excited to see the bridge which he had only seen on the T.V and read about in magazines. He spoke quickly as they made their way through the gate towards it._

"_It's rumoured that if you walk along the bridge long enough, you run into flying-type pokemon! You can also find feathers that boost the attack power of the pokemon you have." Brock said in a matter-of-fact way. Misty looked excited to see the bridge also, and Rin was just happy to be a part of their first time experience of it. They crossed the bridge quickly as Misty was rushing to see Nimbasa city, and she speeded ahead. Rin trailed behind looking at her shoes nervously. Brock was oblivious and just looked around at all the awesome bird pokemon. Sooner rather than later they arrived at Nimbasa city. _

"_There's so much to see in Nimbasa! The theme park, the pokemon musical! The battle subway!" listed Misty on her fingers, running this way and that like an excited child, this made Brock laugh and smile. _

"_How about we check out the theme park first? I'm dying to see the gym." Brock said looking at Rin. Rin nodded but Misty was already racing towards it. She ran into a man with a blue round haircut and apologised quickly. _

"_I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. The man barged past her without a word, he was in a hurry. "how rude!" she yelled after him, but he was already far off into the distance. As she turned around many identical men also barged past her. She looked at them confused and then following them was a long blonde haired woman who was incredibly beautiful and particularly slim and tall. _

"_TEAM PLASMA THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" she shouted as she chased after them. Misty looked on wide eyed until the blonde woman noticed Rin standing in front of her path. _

"_Elesa?" asked Rin looking at her sister._

"_Back already? I don't have time for you right now team plasma are stealing pokemon again…never mind…they've already gotten away because of you." She sighed and then noticed Brock standing next to her. "another boyfriend? Jesus christ."_

"_Actually I'm just a friend of the Kanto Water-gym leader. I'm the rock gym leader. My name is Brock I'm sure you've heard of me. Rin's helping me and my friend Misty find somebody here in Unova." Brock commented. Elesa nodded and looked at her sister again._

"_So I guess this means you didn't get to be the gym leader in Kanto, I knew it." Elesa said laughing. Misty appeared behind her and spoke loudly and made Elesa jump and turn around._

"_Actually Rin beat her challenge. I thought the other person would be much better suited and also I needed Rin's help. She's a powerful trainer." Misty narrowed her eyes and looked Elesa up and down as Elesa did the same to her._

"_Well you must be Misty. I'm Elesa. Gym leader, super model and celebrity." she extended her hand expecting Misty to shake it, but when she didn't, she pulled back her hand awkwardly and spoke again. "If you appointed somebody who lost to a little girl I feel very sorry for your gym right now." Misty frowned, rage building in her eyes._

"_Listen-" Brock stopped her by taking a firm grip on her shoulder. Misty tried to shake it off but knew it was pointless. She stepped back and held her head high. "We're looking for my friend Ash. I am informed he challenged this gym recently." Elesa nodded._

"_Yes. He was also travelling with a girl named Iris and a boy called Cilan." at this comment, Misty and Brock looked at each other almost as if to say 'I guess we've been replaced.' Misty shook this off quickly. _

"_Could you tell us where he is?" Brock asked eagerly. Elesa smiled._

"_I believe people should earn things they seek Brock." She looked at Misty. "I'll tell you where he is and I'll give you a gym badge if you defeat me in battle." She said proudly. Misty was almost raging to fight this girl she had just met._

"_Bring it on!" she yelled. Elesa stepped back and prepared for battle. Many citizens started to crowd around them and cheer for their local celebrity. Brock and Rin blended into the crowd after wishing her luck. Another exciting battle was about to unfold._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I** am so so so so so sorry this took me so long to post! I literally had the urge to write this chapter last night and I've spent all morning perfecting it and getting it posted. I promise I'll try my best not to neglect you guys anymore as I really want this story done! I'm also starting another one tomorrow and the only hint I'm giving you is that it's going to be a romance!_

_**A**lso I may be adding a little bit of romance between N and Misty, hope you guys are cool with that! :D please review and let me know what you think of the recent update!_

**Chapter Five: The Electric Problem**

'Are you sure you want to do this? Aren't you a water pokemon trainer?' asked Elesa smugly, rolling her first poke ball from side to side in her hands. Misty's eyes narrowed and then she sighed.

'I know my chances aren't great…but I need to at least stand up for my friend!' she stated, determination brewing in her ocean blue eyes. The blonde haired supermodel just gave a flash of a wicked smile and her signature hair flick, and got down straight to business by throwing her first pokemon into battle.

'Okay Emolga, it's time to show this spunky redhead what it really means to be a gym leader!' The electric flying mouse pokemon came into everybody's view. Brock turned to Rin thoughtfully and started discussing the tactics Elesa might be planning.

'Isn't it true your sister uses volt switch on the foe's pokemon and then quickly switches it out to her other emolga? Making it very difficult to land a hit I would imagine…' Rin looked up at her tall friend and sighed. She could see Brock was very anxious about this battle…after all was there any way Misty could actually win?

'Yes that's very true…unless…' You could almost see the flicker of an idea appear in Rin's doll-like face as she spoke up excitedly. 'Brock! You face Elesa!' Brock looked startled but then rose to the idea.

'Maybe if Misty isn't successful…I mean we can't take this battle away from her can we? Look how fired up she is!' Brock gestured to his friend in the centre of the crowd's excitement and Rin nodded. At least now they had a back up plan for the pokemon breeder to step in and make Elesa's life a misery. Their short discussion was brought to a halt as the pokemon battle in front of them began to get underway. Misty lifted her arm above her head and released her Pysduck into the battle. The sun was shining brightly upon her orange hair and the breeze made it dance in excitement, as Elesa made the first move.

'Volt switch!' she shouted loudly making sure everybody in the crowd could hear her voice. She got the desired reaction by her fans chanting her name loudly and clapping in unison, she had hoped this might put off her opponent, not that it would make a difference in the circumstance she thought to herself. Brock raised an eyebrow and mumbled a 'thought so' under his breath. To his surprise the water gym leader across from the blonde beauty smiled!

'Pysduck! Ice punch!' Misty said the words almost wickedly which brought a look of shock and amusement to her friend's faces. Elesa doubled back for a slight moment then regained her posture. Brock couldn't help but wonder when Misty had taught her Pysduck that move. The electric mouse began to use volt switch on it's opponent, but surprisingly Pysduck was just that fraction faster with it's own move. The icey spears flew from the attack and knocked the Emolga out in one. Elsea shook her head in frustration and shock whilst the crowd went silent and looked upon the challenger in a new found respect and admiration.

'No matter…' the gym leader admired by all stepped forward slightly and released her second Emolga into battle. Brock pondered the situation next to his friend Rin as he watched the battle intently. 'But this means that she can't use her all-mightly volt switch tactic anymore.' Rin smiled with delight at last, finally snapping out of her shock and surprise and spoke up excitedly to Brock.

'This means Misty can win! Maybe her other pokemon have ice type moves too?!' Brock nodded. Who knew what else this unpredictable girl had up her sleeves. Although he was sure Starmie didn't know any ice type moves, but the Jellicent she had managed to snag whilst surfing on route 4 might have some powerful moves. Misty could very well have this gym leader, and of course she had obviously had her pokemon a lot longer than Elesa had owned hers for. Weakness to electric or not, her pokemon were seriously levelled.

'Pysduck, use confusion!' the psychic move had an impact on the foe's pokemon but Emolga manged to regain control and use electro ball as instructed by it's trainer. This time there was no time to make a speedy counter attack. Psyduck fell to the ball of electricity and hit the ground with a loud THUD. The blonde across from the redhead laughed and smiled to herself wickedly. Misty balled up her fists in frustration and anger flared in her features when her pokemon fell. 'Pysduck!' she called out in a pained voice. Even if that pokemon got on her nerves of course she loved it just as much as the others, even though she never let on. To the audience and her surprise the pokemon regained balance and rose to it's feet. Brock's eyes widened and Rin smiled and began to cheer on her friend, soon after a fraction of the crowd began to do the same. This obviously pissed off Elesa and she began to get angry that her adoring fans could be swayed so easily, Misty however looked on in a new found confidence and smiled at her new fans. She was used to fans back in Kanto but most of those fans were mostly dedicated to her sisters, it was the first time she had been cheered on by such a number of people. A shock of green hair caught the corner of her eye and she looked over the crowd, a face she recognised and a mysterious smile she had pondered over before. Before she could focus any more, her thoughts were interrupted by the gym leader across from her growing impatient.

'Come on hurry up! You're costing me time and beauty!' Misty's attention was brought to her challenge but when she glanced back over to the crowd the figure she so desperately wanted to see again was gone. She looked her Pysduck once over and decided it would be cruel to let it battle any longer, however to her surprise as she reached for Pysduck's poke ball, it made a loud 'PYSDUCK' In protest. It wanted to fight for her so badly, that's why it was pushing itself so hard. Misty understood. Who was she to take this away from it?'Ice punch, now!' her yellow duck pokemon knocked out 2/2 emolga's with that final attack, but as it did so, it also knocked out itself in the process. Misty hurried over to her pokemon and carried it in her arms before Brock could bound over and remove it.

'It needs medical attention right away! I'll take it to the pokemon centre it's only just in town there.' Misty looked at him gratefully, her old friend never failed to let her down. Rin came over to join them and looked at the pokemon breeder thoughtfully.

'You'll miss the battle!' Rin exclaimed, looking across to her sister who was returning her emolga and getting ready to continue battling. Even Rin could tell she was getting frustrated and she looked almost strained. Brock shook his head and smiled at the petite blonde in front of him.

'You'll just have to tell me how it works out then won't you!' Rin smiled and nodded, returning to her position in the crowd. By this point the whole crowd was cheering for the mysterious water trainer who had come from far away searching for her friend. Elesa didn't waste any time releasing her Zebstrika into battle. Misty looked upon it in awe and didn't exactly know what was going to happen now, but took a chance with her new pokemon Jellicent and released it into battle.

'Zebstrika! Use discharge!' waves of electricity discharged from the pokemon and in the direction of Misty's Jellicent. She acted swiftly and didn't waste a second of time in order to protect her chances of victory.

'Protect!' The Jellicent remained unharmed after the Zebstrika was done with it's attack. Using protect at just the right time made sure that no damage could have been done. 'Jellicent use blizzard!' The pokemon used the powerful ice type move and to Misty's surprise, froze the foe Zebstrika solid! Elesa groaned in frustration. (Now was a bad time to not bring any battle items) she thought to herself. Misty knew she had this one in the bag now. She used scald and knocked out the Zebstrika giving herself a winning victory. The crowd went wild and screamed for their new idol, Misty blushed and her eyes danced over the crowd to meet Rin's who by this point was in tears of happiness and pure joy. Not only had she beaten her sister, Misty looked so happy! She looked upon her new pokemon with fondness as she returned it to it's poke ball, all the while thinking about her poor Pysduck, although she knew it was in good hands with Brock. Elesa walked over defeated, but still confident and proud in her steps. She held out her hand and Misty hesitantly put hers under it. A gym badge dropped into her hand and she clasped it tight. Her eyes darted up to meet Elesa's and they exchanged a look of pure rivalry. When Elesa spoke, it was obvious to them both she was feeling like she'd let herself down. Misty couldn't help put feel a little bit sorry for her to be humiliated in front of all her fans.

'Ash Ketchum is currently in Driftveil City.' she sighed after she spoke before Misty was facing her back as she began to walk away. The crowd had departed leaving Misty and Rin the only ones remaining in the plaza. She looked at her friend who smiled at her in confidence and Misty smiled back, happy that she was one step closer to finding her friend. The buildings around her in the theme park caught her eye's immediate attention and she found herself unintentionally focusing on the Ferris wheel. She felt drawn to it, like a magnet to an electric pokemon. Rin noticed her staring and shook Misty lightly on the shoulder, making her jump in surprise and turn.

'Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?' she asked smiling at how simple it all was. Misty shook her head and her blue eyes fell on the girl standing in front of her.

'I need to go get Pysduck from Brock…' she said regretfully. She felt bad that she had made Pysduck fight beyond it's capabilities, even if it did want to by itself, she shouldn't have let it. Rin shook her head and explained that she would go see it Pysduck and meet her back here so that Misty could enjoy her victory by going on the Ferris wheel. Misty reluctantly agreed and walked over towards the entrance. How could something so simple attract her attention like this? Before she knew it her eyes had been averted to gaze at the green haired mysterious man standing beside her, wearing that all familiar smile, she was dying to get to know.


End file.
